


Do You Remember?

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: "...What's the one thing you've always wanted to do, Draco?"





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/gifts).



> This was written with so much love for LLAP115 for her birthday. I hope you enjoy this, T!!!
> 
> Many thanks to B for the quick beta and to M and E for the support and push to get it done. 
> 
> You're such a great friend, T.... you're kind and generous and I'm thrilled to know you and to call you my friend. I hope you like this silly little thing!! ♥

Do You Remember?

Harry sat at the breakfast table, staring blearily into his cup of tea.

"You're a brilliant conversationalist this morning," Draco teased. "Anyone would think you'd not had enough sleep last night."

"Oh you're a barrel of laughs, Healer _I'm getting in at three am so I think I'll wake my spouse for a shag_ ," Harry stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. "And now you're going back to bed and I have a full day of work."

"You weren't complaining last night," Draco hid his smirk, badly, in his mug. 

Harry snorted a laugh. "It seemed bad form to complain when you wake up to someone sucking your dick."

"Smart man." Draco waved his wand and sent the dishes to the sink. He stretched and yawned. "I think I actually will head back to bed. I'm off today, so I'll put something together for dinner."

Harry gave a low growl, but tempered it with a smile. "So you'll Owl-order dinner?"

Draco leaned back and blinked, in what Harry knew was his attempt at looking affronted. "I never said I'd make dinner, I said I'd _put something together_. I suppose I could just let it go." He started to flounce out of the room, but Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his lap. 

"I want prawn crackers and crispy aubergine bao from Ping Pong." Harry kissed the pout from Draco's lips. "If you're nice, I'll let you have some of the aubergine bao."

"If you don't share it, you'll end up the size of Goyle. It's a sharing dish, Potter," Draco laughed and smacked Harry's shoulder. "Now let me up."

When Draco stood, he turned when he heard a knock on the window. "Now who in the name of Merlin's pants is Owling us at half seven in the morning?"

Harry looked over, recognizing the owl and stifled a groan. "No clue, must be work. I'll get it." He hurried to the window and took the note before the tawny owl even came inside, stuffing it into his pocket without a giving it a glance. Harry grabbed a treat from the bowl near the window and gave it to the bird before practically shoving the exhausted creature back out the window. 

"You're in a hurry to get rid of that bird." Draco pointed to Harry's pocket and the crumpled parchment. "Are you going to even look at it? It could be important."

"It's uh…probably just from Kingsley's temp." Harry gave a laugh he hoped didn't sound as nervous as he was. "His secretary is on holiday and the bint that's filling in seems to think every correspondence out of Kingsley's office is urgent. I'll have a word with him when I get into the office."

Draco nodded, but the purse of Draco's mouth left Harry worried he wasn't really convinced.

"You go on up to bed," Harry went on quickly. "I'll just finish getting ready and head on out." He kissed Draco absently on the cheek as he hurried him up the stairs.

Once Harry was sure Draco had gone on into their room, he knelt at the hearth and tossed a handful of Floo powder into the flames. "Charlie Weasley, Dragon compound, Romania," Harry said as softly as he could. 

A moment later Charlie's head popped into the flames. "You absolute arse," Harry hissed. "Didn't I tell you not to send any correspondence to the flat? What if Draco had gotten this?" Harry pulled the parchment from his pocket and shook it towards the fire. 

Charlie groaned. "Sorry, got a bit excited and forgot. How much trouble are you in?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lucky for you I was still here and grabbed it before Draco. Now for the love of Merlin, I'll talk to you when I'm at the office and don't send any more notes here, you berk!"

Harry closed the Floo connection on Charlie's apology, unaware Draco had heard the last bit of the conversation from the top of the stairs.

**@@**

At the Ministry, Harry hurried to his office and closed the door. Moving to the fireplace, he knelt and called out Charlie Weasley's address.

Harry began shouting before Charlie'd even said hello. "Are you completely insane? At this rate, the surprise will be over before it even happens! Now what was so damn important that you sent an Owl to my house?"

"And good morning to you, Harry." Charlie grinned. "Give a man a break here. I thought your Healer husband would be gone already." He held up his hands in supplication. "Sorry! Did you at least read the note before you called twice to rip me a new one?"

Harry sat back on his heels. "No, sorry. I was so worried about Draco finding out, I didn't even look." He winced and scratched his head. "Well, are you going to tell me or are you seriously going to make me pull it out and read it?"

Charlie gave a deep, belly-laugh. "Oh that's what I love about you, little brother. Cut right to the chase." He paused, giving Harry a long look. "I really should make you read it, but I won't. Everything is set. I've cleared it with the owner of the compound and we've got it all set."

Harry whooped out a laugh. "That's perfect, Charlie. Is this Saturday still good? I'm not sure I can keep it a secret longer than a day."

Charlie nodded. "Sure is. I'll send a Portkey out tomorrow. And yes, I'll remember to send it to the office. Unless something changes, I'll see you Saturday."

"Thanks again for everything, Charlie." Harry grinned and closed the connection. 

He was so excited he could barely keep his mind on his work. The day dragged and Harry had to force himself to not bolt out the door before quitting time.

**@@**

Back in their flat, Draco paced. He'd spent the better part of the day pacing. After overhearing Harry's conversation, he'd tried to get some sleep. Tried being the key word. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd hear Harry laughing with some unidentified man. After tossing and turning for the better part of an hour, Draco rose. And paced.

When the Floo flared and Harry stepped out, Draco was leaning back stiffly in one of their wing-backed chairs, arms crossed on his chest, foot jiggling. 

Harry sniffed the air. "I don't smell crispy prawns. Dinner not here yet?"

Draco didn't move or respond. 

Harry tilted his head and looked at Draco. "Everything okay?" A sneaking suspicion began to grow in his chest.

When Draco still didn't more or respond, Harry walked over and sat on the foot stool in front of Draco's chair. "Draco," Harry said, placing a hand on Draco's knee, "you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me, Mister _you're lucky I got the Owl before Draco did_."

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face, cursing Charlie under his breath. "You heard."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Draco's voice was low and tense. "How about 'I'm sorry I'm a wanker' or maybe 'I have something to tell you'? Want to try either of those?" He pushed Harry's hand off his knee.

"You don't understand," Harry said quickly. "Draco, listen."

"I don't understand. You're damn right I don't understand," Draco's voice wavered as he fought for control. "What happened to _I'll always love you, Draco_?"

"Of course I love you," Harry protested. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Oh I don't know," Draco growled. "Maybe the fact you're getting mysterious Owls I'm not allowed to see. Or perhaps the fact you're having a clandestine affair with some wizard." He stood and started to leave the room. 

Harry grabbed Draco by the arm. "You complete idiot. Sit down."

Draco refused, shoving Harry's hand away, crossing his arms again. 

"Please," Harry asked quietly. When Draco didn't move, Harry sighed. 

"Fine, we'll do this standing. First of all, there is no clandestine affair. Who uses that word anyway?" Harry shook his head. "I'd ask you if you trust me, but I'm pretty sure I know what the answer would be right now."

Draco glared. "You think you're entitled to my trust right now?" 

"You're going to feel like a right tit in a minute here." Draco's eyes narrowed and Harry shook his head. "Fine. What's the one thing you've always wanted to do, Draco?"

"That's an asinine question." Draco threw his hands in the air. "Seriously? Fine. When I was five, I wanted to be _Master and Ruler of the Universe_ , what's that got to do with anything?" Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Not even close." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled parchment. He handed it to Draco. "Take it," he said, "I've nothing to hide."

Draco took the paper with a trembling hand. He opened it and read. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Draco said, finally lifting his eyes to Harry's and blinking at tears.

Harry shrugged. "Nope, not kidding. Saturday you and I will Portkey to Romania where Charlie has arranged for you to ride on a Norwegian Ridgeback." He took the parchment from Draco's hand, dropping it to the floor and pulled him in close. "I'd never hurt you, Draco, and I'd never cheat on you." Harry kissed Draco's cheek. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, still visibly stunned. "I can't believe you. How could you possibly know I've always wanted to ride a dragon."

Harry grinned. "Now who's kidding? You're the one who told me."

Draco's brow furrowed. "I never. I…I've never told anyone."

"You did. Years ago. Might have been one of the first times we slept together. Remember? We talked half the night away. You were nearly asleep and you curled against me and whispered that you'd always been jealous that I'd ridden a dragon…twice. That you'd always wanted to do that." He pressed his hand against Draco's cheek. "Now do you remember?"

"I thought you were asleep. I'd never have admitted it if I'd known you were awake. Plus, that was years ago. How can you even remember that?" 

Harry smiled at the red that dotted Draco's cheeks. "I remember everything you've ever told me, Draco. The good stuff and the bad. I knew that night that one day I'd make your dream come true. It took some serious wrangling to do it, not to mention tossing my name around a bit, but there you are."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pressing his cheek to Harry's. "I knew there was good reason I kept you around all these years." He tried to sound flippant but wasn't at all successful in hiding the true emotion from his voice. 

Harry gave wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him tight. "Are you kidding? You were ready to hex me when I got home tonight."

Draco huffed. When he leaned back, he seemed to have his wayward emotions under control. "Don't kid yourself, Potter. If I'd been really angry, your clothes would have been on fire in the middle of the sitting room floor." He pretended thoughtfulness for a moment. "Although, considering the state of your wardrobe, I should burn them on principle alone."

Harry rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist and pulling him back in against his chest. "Oh, shut up." He grinned. "And order me my crispy prawns."


End file.
